NewEconomyCardDeckProcess
Note: Thus far (Fall 2011 to 3/3/13) this has been primarily a labor of love by Jennifer Atlee with insight/edits from Marko Packard, Tom Atlee, 'as well as 'Kristen Sheeran, Lindsay James, Richard Piacentini in prep for a Living Future conference session, Living Economies for a Living Future. '' It has excited many others. It is an open inquiry how to help this project become the vibrant collaborative effort it clearly wants to be. If you'd like to be involved in figuring that out, This is the place for that conversation. Thank you! ''The objective, as I (Jennifer) see it: Overall, here's what I'm ideally aiming for with this project: ''' 1. Complete printed "starter deck" + info/instruction booklet, with pdf available free. 2. Collaborative website with ability to easily create and print cards 3. Engaged community developing cards, using the cards to engage folks more broadly, sharing on-the-ground efforts to realize these ideas... 4. Specific subproject to develop a tailored deck for green building community (where I've been working the last 7 yrs) & engage them in taking on the economy as a solvable design problem. The challenge, as I (Jennifer) see it: ' This is envisioned as an open collaboration project, which could, in theory, go far without cash based on just the time and energy of engaged participants. That said, my challenge, as the person who developed ~90% of what's here so far, is that right now I can't put in significant unpaid time on this given family needs. From what I've seen, open collaboration projects need someone or multiple people to be a bit of an anchor and put in a lot of time helping the flow of the process (and do things like make sure people are using the template for cards correctly etc, other behind the scenes work like eventually moving this to a platform that better fits the card model). It's an open inquiry for me how to help this ball - that I started rolling when I had fewer other demands - turn into what it clearly wants to be, at a velocity appropriate for the project, engaging the many who have gotten excited about it, without wiping me out or having it roll high speed into a ditch... Possible Solutions?? '' (feel free to provide input by editing here or via comments on this page) 1. Find a few core engaged participants to shepherd the process with me providing what I can. 2. Find funding so I (Jennifer) can focus more of my energy on shepherding the process & less on income generation. : Needs that could possibly be funded, crowdfunded or otherwise: * my time ( thus far I've developed this on my own time, but no spare time now with an infant, so would need to supplant contract work somehow or I'm not going to get very far, I can tell...) * programmer time for website? * graphic artist time? * images through cc * printing funds 3. Go slow. 4....